1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for exhaust gas recirculation for a combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
The recirculation of exhaust gas of a combustion engine, for example in order to reduce pollutants, is known for commercial vehicles as well as passenger cars. As demands for low amounts of pollutants are rising, increasing recirculation rates become necessary, e.g. up to more than 30%. Even though measures like exhaust gas coolers are provided, the recirculated exhaust gas can have very high temperatures depending on the recirculation rate and the operating condition. It is known to provide the insertion of the recirculated exhaust gas into a plenum area (intake manifold) formed of metal.